Many vehicle owners have a need or desire to transport their pets in their vehicles. Oftentimes, the vehicle owner will open a door for the pet (e.g., a dog) and allow the pet to enter or exit the vehicle otherwise unassisted. In other words, the pet will jump into or out of the vehicle after the vehicle owner opens the door for the pet. The height of the vehicle can present an obstacle for the pet, particularly if the pet is smaller or less mobile/agile (e.g., due to age). This problem is exacerbated on larger vehicles and/or on vehicles with doors where the lift-over height is significant. For example, the lift-over height on a vehicle's rear tailgate can be significantly challenging for pets (e.g., on an SUV or similar higher riding vehicle).